Oasis di Segelas Wiski
by Kenzeira
Summary: Nama pria itu mengingatkan Levi pada surga oasis di padang pasir yang gersang dan menjemukan. American Old West AU.


**OASIS DI SEGELAS WISKI**

American Old West AU. 1850s.

{sepotong kisah di balik sejarah perselisihan antara suku indian dan para pendatang}

.

* * *

Siang begitu terik.

Ujung kaki terlihat lebih gelap (dan semakin gelap, terpapar panas matahari).

Serta tengkuk, tentu saja. Menghitam dan kadang terlihat daki berlipat-lipat, bercampur bau keringat. Tapi golongan itu tetap saja tertawa tanpa peduli pada tahi di muka kulit mereka, pada aroma tak sedap yang mengganggu hidung, juga pada tiap-tiap senjata api yang tersampir rapi di pinggang. Topi koboi tampak berjejer di gantungan dekat pintu _saloon_ —bar lokal di antara gurun berpasir, dikelilingi oleh penduduk yang jumlah rumahnya masih mampu dihitung jari. Beberapa ekor kuda meringkik nyaring di depan bar, barangkali kepanasan. Ada tali yang melingkari leher, tali yang juga terikat pada tiang kayu agar kuda tidak lepas dan hilang.

Di antara golongan itu, terdapat satu pria yang menarik atensi Levi. Bukan karena pria tersebut terlihat gagah dan tinggi (dan tampan, senyumannya luar biasa menawan), tapi juga karena cuma pria itu saja yang tidak kumal, bisa dibilang paling bersih. Rambutnya pirang, klimis. Matanya biru (seperti kebanyakan warna mata pada orang-orang di golongan itu). Tengkuknya sama hitam (tentu, akibat perjalanan panjang berkuda, melintasi gurun-gurun, menemui setiap kehidupan desa-desa terpencil, entah mencari apa; barangkali makna), tapi tengkuk pria tersebut tetap bersih tanpa daki, meski keringat masih saja turun melintasi pelipis dan lantas membasahi badan, menembus ke pakaian.

Nah, tetap saja, si pria terlihat bersih, tidak kumal seperti kawan-kawan pengelananya.

Pria itu kini tengah menertawakan lelucon murahan yang dikatakan kawannya—kemudian, ya, ya, seperti pesulap abrakadabra; si pria, kedua matanya yang biru (birunya lebih dalam dan indah), mendadak saja menyorot ke arahnya. Lalu tersenyum.

Aneh sekali.

Isabel berseru lantang sambil membawa nampan berisi empat botol wiski. Golongan tersebut ikut berseru, termasuk si pria yang paling bersih di antara mereka. Seketika saja, suara tawa semakin pecah bersamaan dengan gelas-gelas besar yang diacungkan, minta wiski ditambah. Isabel yang ceria dan tak pernah sungkan, langsung berbaur dengan mudah bersama golongan itu—golongan yang entah dari mana datangnya, yang jelas mereka ada untuk mengembara, mencari golongan pejantan lain yang bersedia diajak duel senjata.

Dari perbincangan mereka yang keras lagi lantang, Levi jadi tahu mereka ada niat menginap sementara waktu di rumah bordil. Mungkin dua atau tiga malam. Beristirahat sejenak seraya menghabiskan keping-keping emas untuk satu atau dua wanita jalang yang harus mau dibayar separuh harga (atau kalau tidak, ancaman lubang di kepala). Ah, itu sudah biasa. Levi kembali mengelap gelas, sesekali ikut mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan (atau melirik si pria yang paling bersih dan tampan itu).

Karena Levi terus meliriknya, si pria jadi balik ikut melirik. Dan tersenyum lagi.

 _Sial._

Kali ini sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Orang-orang pada golongan itu (sebut saja, Pasukan Mata Biru) semakin ramai oleh suara tawa dan teriakan 'yaho yahoya' seraya berdansa setelah gramofon bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu _country_ yang sedang populer. Piringan hitam terus berputar membuat dansa-dansi lebih liar. Levi membayangkan keringat dan kutu berterbangan, meloncat-loncat, saling berpindah. Tapi mereka tak pernah peduli pada hal-hal remeh semacam itu, yang mereka pedulikan adalah membuat waktu terasa pendek karena luapan kegembiraan.

Dan pria itu (ya, si pria yang beberapa waktu lalu memergokinya) meraih pinggangnya, mengajak berputar-putar, lalu saling beradu tubuh. Levi dapat membaui aroma pasir pada pakaian pria itu. Suara-suara sepatu bergemerincing terus saja terdengar akibat para pemiliknya yang tak henti berdansa. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Farlan di balik meja bar dengan sebelah tangan memutar-mutar kain berwarna merah, ikut-ikut mabuk dan setengah sinting. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Isabel yang kegirangan menari-nari di atas meja.

Padahal hari masih tinggi tapi mereka sudah banyak terbuai.

"Berdansa adalah salah-satu cara menikmati kegembiraan."

Levi terusik, memandang sepasang mata biru berbingkai alis tebal si pria yang tampan dan bersih. Pria itu tampaknya gemar sekali mengulas senyum. Levi memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut (senyum si pria, anehnya, terlihat semakin lebar).

"Omong-omong, namaku Erwin Smith."

 _Smith_. Mengingatkannya pada peternakan di pedesaan dekat sungai, kandang hewan ternak yang bertingkat-tingkat, tumpukan jerami, serta kotoran para ternak yang menghiasi halaman depan rumah. Surga oasis di padang pasir yang gersang dan menjemukan; tempat tinggal idaman kebanyakan suku Indian. Levi ingin terlepas dari tempat ini kalau bisa. Dan terbang ke surga oasis itu, bersama dua kawannya yang setia; Farlan dan Isabel, kemudian membangun bar kecil di sana. Tapi, tentu, hal itu tidak akan mudah bagi seorang pendatang.

"Levi Ackerman. Namaku."

"Terdengar seperti bukan Amerika."

 _Memang bukan._

"Ackerman bukan nama yang sering kau jumpai."

"Kurasa."

Pria itu, pria yang namanya Erwin Smith itu, disusul oleh kawan-kawannya di Pasukan Mata Biru, melenggang pergi menunggangi kuda sehabis senja lenyap di ujung gurun pasir. Mereka pergi ke rumah bordil setelah menaruh sekian keping emas di atas meja, harga untuk wiski dan kegembiraan yang ditawarkan. Levi mengintip dari balik kaca. Samar-samar, ia melihat Erwin Smith mengacungkan jari membentuk angka.

Sembilan.

 _Temui aku jam sembilan di rumah bordil._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Levi tidak mabuk, tidak pula setengah sinting seperti Farlan kalau sudah menenggak dua sloki wiski. Mengabaikan seluruh intuisi, mengesampingkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mengenai senjata api yang selalu tersimpan rapi di pinggang para pengembara (apa pesan terakhirnya kalau-kalau moncong peluru itu meletus melintasi tengkorak kepalanya?), mengabaikan sejenak pemikiran rumitnya mengenai suku Indian di surga oasis, Levi, setengah linglung, melangkah tanpa sadar menuju rumah bordil. Pukul sepuluh malam.

Dan Erwin Smith tidak lagi menunggu. Seharusnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan datang."

Levi mendekat. Pria itu tengah duduk di dekat pohon kaktus yang mengering di samping rumah pelacuran. Cangklong terselip di antara jari-jemari, topi koboi menolak absen di atas kepala si pria pirang, serta, tentu saja, sepatu bergemerincing dan pakaian berlapis-lapis (ciri khas sang pengembara, sekaligus menghangatkan badan di malam dingin seperti ini). Levi ikut duduk, mendadak kehilangan alasan untuk menjawab pernyataan Erwin Smith barusan.

"Apakah orang-orangku merupakan golongan yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Tidak, mereka menyenangkan."

 _Dan sedikit berlebihan_. Tapi menyenangkan—walau bau keringat (semua golongan pengembara, yang manapun selalu bau keringat).

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat senang."

"Wajahku memang begini."

Pria itu menghisap ujung cangklong. Asap keabuan lalu berembus keluar melalui lubang hidung dan mulut. Levi melipat kaki, memeluknya. Dingin. Kehidupan di gurun pasir sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Siang yang luar biasa panas, malam yang luar biasa dingin. Seperti api yang dipaksa padam oleh air, seperti air yang dipaksa kering oleh api, begitu terus-menerus. Erwin si pria tampan yang gagah dan pengertian, segera melepas pakaiannya yang berlapis-lapis, lalu memakaikannya pada Levi.

Pakaian yang kini tersampir di bahunya memiliki bau yang kurang sedap. Tapi tak masalah. Asalkan hangat, walau sedikit.

"Apakah yang kau hisap itu marijuana?"

"Bukan. Ini tembakau. Kau mau coba?"

Levi tidak mengangguk, Erwin langsung saja menyodorkan ujung cangklong itu ke depan mulutnya. Levi menghisapnya, mengembuskannya. Rasa tembakaunya lebih nikmat, entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak suka rumah bordil," kata Erwin, mendadak membuka topik baru. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Erwin melanjutkan, "selain karena tempat sewanya agak mahal, aku tidak suka pada wanita-wanita itu. Mereka mendapatkan kenikmatan sekaligus uang. Dan mulut mereka agak bau."

 _Sadarkah kau, Smith, pakaianmu juga agak bau._

Namun Levi tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku lebih suka menginap di rumah warga desa."

Levi jadi paham kenapa Erwin ingin menemuinya malam itu.

"Kau mau?"

Sebelah alis tebal Erwin sedikit terangkat.

"Menginap di rumahku. Bersama Farlan dan Isabel."

Levi tidak tahu, apakah undangannya itu akan membongkar identitas mereka sebagai pendatang. Ia tidak begitu peduli, sebetulnya, terlebih mengingat Erwin merupakan seorang pria yang (sepertinya) baik hati; tidak memikirkan wanita, tidak juga memikirkan pengembaraan yang entah akan berada di ujung yang mana. Dalam bayangannya, Erwin Smith merupakan anak seorang peternak di pedesaan surga oasis; tanpa peduli pada perselisihan di antara suku Indian dan orang-orang pendatang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Erwin langsung tahu. Tentu saja.

Ada hal-hal yang bukan merupakan ciri suku Indian; termasuk nama. Barangkali akan lebih mudah jika Levi berkata bahwa namanya adalah Levi Kennedy, bukan Ackerman seperti apa yang selama ini ia beri tahu pada setiap pelanggan yang bertanya. Serta cara berdansa dan logat dalam berbicara. Dan hal-hal remeh lain yang hanya diketahui oleh seseorang yang benar-benar lahir dan tumbuh di dataran padang pasir.

Erwin tahu tapi tidak mengatakannya. Levi tahu Erwin tahu tapi tidak bertanya.

Mungkin memang benar, pria itu tumbuh dan lahir di suatu pedesaan yang nyaman, tanpa peduli pada konflik-konflik sekitar (serta apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kepemilikan wilayah). Pria itu cuma ikut terseret dalam pengembaraan tak jelas tak tentu arah pula, hanya menghabiskan tenaga, melenyapkan keping-keping emas, sementara panas terus memancing dahaga. Yang demikian itu entah bagaimana bisa mengingatkan Levi pada alur kehidupan manusia; terus saja mencari sesuatu yang sia-sia sementara apa yang dimiliki perlahan berguguran tanpa sisa. Dan mereka (manusia-manusia itu) tetap saja merasa haus, ingin menguasai lebih banyak lagi, terus-menerus begitu. Sampai mampus.

(Seumpama perebutan wilayah. Seakan tak puas dengan wilayah yang mereka punya.)

Levi diam-diam merasa bersyukur Erwin tidak berniat mengatakan bahwa ia dan dua temannya adalah para pendatang pada kawan-kawannya di Pasukan Mata Biru (sebetulnya nama golongan tersebut adalah Pasir Langit, tentu saja setelah diberi tahu oleh Erwin, tapi Levi sudah terbiasa menyebutnya Pasukan Mata Biru). Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka semua tahu. Bar kecil miliknya akan menjadi sasaran penghancuran dan kepalanya (serta kepala dua temannya) bakal dilubangi dengan serentetan peluru, berdesing-desing seperti apa yang pernah ia lihat dan dengar di suatu kota sebelum ia memiliki uang dan membangun bar seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak mungkin lupa pada darah dan bau amis yang menyebar terhirup hidungnya, juga pada orang-orang yang mengintip samar dari balik jendela rumah mereka.

Gelas dalam genggaman tanpa sengaja diremas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Levi memandang hampa. Erwin Smith duduk di depan meja bar, sengaja menggeser kursi ke sana agar mudah bercengkerama dengannya. Dua kepala banteng terpanjang di atas pintu masuk _saloon_ , dengan hidung ditusuk parang dan salah satu tanduknya hilang; Levi mendadak teringat seseorang—yang mati, yang entah di mana jasadnya kini.

Mereka berencana akan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi, kembali mencari kediaman, berhuru-hara juga berdansa-dansi dengan gelas wiski di tangan (tak lupa hiburan malam di rumah bordil), di suatu pedesaan kecil yang akan mereka temui (yang juga akan mereka tinggalkan). Seorang pengembara tidak pernah menetap lama. Mereka terus pergi dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka bakal kembali (atau justru tidak pernah kembali).

Levi menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelas Erwin yang sudah setengah kosong.

Musik _country_ mengalun dari piringan hitam.

Pasukan Mata Biru kembali menggila. Seperti biasa. Hanya Levi dan Erwin yang tidak ikut serta berdansa, keduanya sibuk melamun, sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai mabuk dan hilang akal—termasuk Farlan. Kawannya itu bukan melayani, melainkan ikut menari. Serta Isabel … di mana perempuan itu? Oh, di pojok sana, berdansa seraya memutar-mutar roknya yang berenda.

Levi merasa tergelitik. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Erwin pergi dari perkampungan ini, terlebih setelah mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang seringkali dilakukan Erwin ketika pria itu menginap selama dua hari. Erwin yang selalu bangun lebih pagi, menggosok kaki menggunakan kain, meniup-niup puncak topi koboinya serta mengelus-elus kudanya dan mengajak kuda tersebut bicara. Yang demikian itu mengingatkannya pada Farlan dan Isabel; membayangkan dua temannya itu pergi mengembara dan tak pernah kembali, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang, mengganjal, dan tak mampu menerima bahwa kawan yang senantiasa ada tiba-tiba saja tidak ada.

(Besok, tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang tertawa kikuk apabila ketahuan tengah berbicara dengan kudanya.)

Erwin Smith, entah bagaimana bisa, terasa seperti seorang kawan lama. Dan Levi ingin tahu kebenaran praduganya mengenai surga oasis yang selama ini dibayangkannya mengenai kehidupan Erwin. Mendadak saja, keinginan itu tak lagi mampu ia tahan—kepalanya tak pernah berhenti memberi tahu; pria pirang bermata biru itu tidak akan ada lagi di sini dan hari ini merupakan percakapan terakhir yang mampu mereka jalin. Maka, Levi mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai cerita tentang keluargamu, Smith."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Levi menaruh gelas yang sudah bersih ke raknya semula. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran setelah aku mendengar namamu. Entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada surga oasis."

"Surga oasis?"

"Ya, aku selalu menyebutnya begitu. Kau tahu, suatu wilayah besar dan makmur. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di sini."

Erwin menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wiskinya. Netra biru itu seakan menerawang jauh, membuka kenangan lama. Pria itu mulai berkisah; bermula dari latar belakang kehidupan ayahnya yang disegani karena mampu merakit senjata api. Senjata api itu lalu dijual kepada para pengembara. Ayahnya seringkali berkisah mengenai pengelanaan; mengenai dunia yang maha luas. "Dia mengajariku bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang tak akan pernah habis tak peduli berapa lama manusia berkuda. Selalu ada tempat baru, orang-orang baru, kehidupan yang sama sekali lain, juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan setiap suku."

Levi mendengarkan seraya menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Ayahku tewas tertembak senjata api rakitannya sendiri."

Ada sesuatu yang pahit, melintasi tenggorokan.

"Namaku tidak sedamai seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Levi. Maaf karena telah menghancurkan anganmu mengenai surga oasis."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar bagiku."

Benarkah demikian, Levi sendiri tidak tahu. Ia masih terbayang surga oasis di tengah gurun gersang ini, di suatu tempat nun jauh—suatu wilayah di mana seharusnya Erwin berada (suku Indian, lebih tepatnya). Levi merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk menetap di tempat menyenangkan dan sejuk seperti itu, maka ia hanya bisa membayangkannya. Ia bukan orang Amerika, ia hanya seorang pendatang yang kebetulan bernasib baik—tidak seperti kawan-kawannya yang lain, yang mati ditembaki dan tak pernah ada yang berani menjemput jasad mereka.

"Sebenarnya kami mengembara untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman dan menetap selama mungkin. Barangkali di suatu tempat yang kau bayangkan mengenai suatu wilayah besar dan makmur. Kami mencari sejuk di dataran gersang seperti ini, walau tampaknya yang demikian itu sungguhlah sulit."

Levi memahami. Ia juga sempat mencari, meski pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Melawan takdir pemilik wilayah sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Levi," kata Erwin, memutus jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "kami tidak peduli pada perselisihan. Kami hanya pengembara yang mencari kesenangan di setiap wilayah yang kami singgahi. Aku tidak ingin kau memiliki prasangka buruk terhadap kami."

Levi, entah kenapa, merasa bahwa ia memang akan mendengar penjelasan itu dari mulut Erwin. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

"Mereka semua tahu."

Masalah yang semula ia pikir akan rumit justru ternyata tidak serumit yang ia duga. Mungkin Erwin benar, ia berprasangka buruk. Tidak semua suku Indian mengelana untuk mencari musuh dan adu senjata. Tapi, tapi … tetap saja, trauma itu tak akan pernah hilang; mengenai kematian kawan-kawannya, suara desing peluru yang menyakitkan dan darah yang merembes mengotori pasir-pasir.

Levi tiba-tiba ingin menceritakannya, perihal kepedihannya selama ini, rasa trauma yang enggan meninggalkan pikiran. Ia pun mengungkapkannya. Sebab, Levi berpikir, bercerita pada Erwin mungkin mampu meringankan kepedihannya. Ia mulai bicara, mengenai kawan-kawannya yang mati ditembaki sekian tahun lalu.

Erwin memandang. Sorot matanya tak terbaca.

"Sebagai penguasa wilayah, mereka tidak senang dengan kedatangan suku pendatang. Bagi mereka, menjaga wilayah sama seperti menjaga kehormatan kelompok mereka. Hanya kami bertiga yang tersisa. Dan, seperti yang kau tahu, kami berusaha untuk tetap hidup."

Levi tidak ingin mengingat darah dan bau anyir itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami, Levi. Kau takut kejadian yang sama kembali terulang—karena kami adalah pengembara, karena kami adalah suku Indian."

Levi tersenyum tipis. Beban di pundaknya seakan terangkat. Ia merasa tenang. Pilihannya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya sudah benar dan ia tidak menyesal karena membiarkan Erwin tahu. Erwin tidak sama seperti kebanyakan suku Indian yang senang adu senjata (Erwin dan Pasukan Mata Biru). Melihat senyum tipis Levi, Erwin tergerak untuk ikut tersenyum. Kemudian, mendadak saja, tawaran itu datang tak terduga—tidak pula pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Mike akan senang jika Isabel bersedia ikut mengembara."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia meski mereka ingin melakukannya; mencari segelas surga oasis dalam perjalanan panjang yang tidak tahu kapan dan di mana akan bertepi. Seperti menanam bunga tumbuh untuk dibiarkan mati karena air tidak lagi banyak tersisa. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja, tak peduli meski ia begitu ingin mengelana bersama (membayangkan suatu hari, suatu waktu, menemukan pedesaan hijau; memiliki sungai yang besar, pohon-pohon tumbuh subur dan beternak menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan).

Tapi Levi memilih untuk tetap menetap. Ia sudah cukup tahu diri sebagai seorang pendatang. Ia hanya perlu mengurusi bar yang tidak seberapa besar ini, melayani pengembara-pengembara yang melintasi wilayah mereka (yang datang silih berganti), mendengarkan alunan _country_ yang terus saja berputar hingga malam tiba. Surga oasis itu akan abadi dalam pikiran, menyerupai bayangan di mana ada Erwin yang menetap di wilayah hijau dan makmur. Erwin Smith dan akhir dari pengembaraannya; menuju surga oasis.

Levi akan mengenang Erwin serta Pasukan Mata Biru (atau Pasir Langit) sebagai kawan lama yang akan selalu dinantikan kedatangannya kembali. Kemudian, sebotol wiski terakhir Levi tuangkan ke dalam gelas miliknya serta milik Erwin. Segelas wiski yang terasa menyejukkan, seperti oasis di tengah gurun pasir.[]

11:22 PM – 28 February 2017

* * *

 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._


End file.
